Your Love
by Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto wonder's in to fight Sasuke Hinata words fresh on his mind will Sasuke snap out of it and help Naruto to defeat a greater evil WARNING firstfic
1. Chapter 1

**Your Love **

_**Hey this is my first fanfic from me review freely**_

_**() thought**_

_**: speaking**_

_**Disclaimer: ….. army of lawyers look at him brings out kunia's lawyer Say it now or suffer bankrupt ALL RIGHT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

The Valley of the End Naruto sitting on the head of the First Hokage waiting for the new leader of the akatsuktic

Sasuke Uchila while Naruto sits he starts digging though his memories deeper until he remembers the pain incident and what. Hinata said "because I Love You"

Sage Naruto (GAH! I'm such an idiot for not noticing she almost died for me I'm ashamed but I think love her I was too dense to notice my own feelings when I go home I will return those feeling's.)

Sasuke finally arrives Naruto (wait a minute if Sasuke ordered pain to attack Leaf village he hurt my hina-chan grr … wait my hina-chan when did that happen)

Sasuke: hello idiot time to die

Sage Naruto: humph so high and might now Uchila

Sasuke: DIE! [Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu]

Sage Naruto: [Fire Burst]

Sasuke: What!

Sage Naruto: learned some new Jutsu teme

_**Going to stop here cliff-hanger mwhahahahahah Flames appreciated**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Love Ch 2 Why?**

**Hey I'm back and I'm very sorry for that mix up with the pairing won't happen again **

**jutsu name**

**(thought)**

**: character talking**

**_ action_**

**-Me-**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what I own narut-**

**Disclaim reaper appears and hold a gun to Christian nine head and says **

**sssstop and ssssay the Disclaimer or die **

**Me: I don't own Naruto **

**Reaper: good **

**Me: Die Reaper _point gun a shoots BLAM BLAM_ Me:good**

**Sasuke:** Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu

**Sage Naruto:** Fire Burst

**LAST CHAPTER**

_fire dissipates away around Sage Naruto_

**Sasuke:** What?

**Sage Naruto**: I can learn some Jutsu Sasuke I'm not stupid to not to

**PRESENT**

**Sasuke:** Humph (Impressive)

**Sage Naruto:** Tsk cocky Wind Style Wind Dragon Jutsu

**Sasuke-idiot:** Wha!

_Wind Dragon carries Sasuke high into the air Naruto appears behind Sasuke with a Rasegan_

**Sage Naruto:** RASEGAN

**Sasuke:** Uggghhhh

_attacks slams Sasuke into the ground_

**Sasuke:** Raaaawwwrrr bring it (not the same do be ass before) ( Summon (The Legendary Grass Cutter)

**Sage Naruto:** summon Ranjin (come-on work I prepared for this)

_A three bladed kunai appears in Naruto hands_

**Sasuke:** Chdori Current

_They rush their blades of destruction in their hand_

**Sasuke:** (Fool)

-The blades meet_

**Sasuke:** (that is odd blade he should be dead)

**Sage Naruto:** This blade is a memento from my father The Fourth Hokage

**Sasuke: **! The Fourth Hokage?

**Sage Naruto:** Yep this blade stops any chakra current except mine

_Sage Naruto jumps away and throws the Ranjin above Sasuke

RASEGAN

(FLYING RANJIN LEVEL THREE)

_Sage Naruto appears above Sasuke_

RASEGAN!

**Sasuke:** Ohf ENOUGH! Fire Style Thousand Grand Fireball Jutsu

**Sage Naruto:** sigh (hot flaming short temper idiot) Fires Burst

**Sasuke**: (forgot stupid) Cursed Form 2

_The Mark of Oruchmaru spreads all over Sasuke's body and he grows his giant hand like…. Wings_

**Sage Naruto**: sigh

**Cursed Sasuke:** Humph

Sage Naruto: Why… Why didn't you go back to the Leaf

**Cursed Sasuke:** Because-because I love Sakura

**Sage Naruto:** I figured that much

**Cursed Sasuke:** h-hh-h-how did know don't you love her

**Sage Naruto: **well I stopped likening her when she first hit me but then a good bit after that I started liking those hits and I started to love her again but when she hit me again when I got back from the trip I loved her like a sister nothing more after that and then Hinata confessed her love for me during the pain attack

**Cursed Sasuke:** She did? (sweet my attack did that)

**Sage Naruto:** and she almost died

_color drains from Sasuke face_

**Sage Naruto:** Why didn't you go back to Leaf isn't loving Sakura a reason to go back to Leaf why you ordered that attack that hurt Hinata

**Cursed Sasuke: **Shut up! it's because

**I just could not resist doing this sorry **

**In another place and reality **

**Dark Sasuke**: I am your Father

**Sky Naruto: **Nooooooooooooooo

**Present**

**Cursed Sasuke: **of you

**Sage Naruto:** (grr) how that?

**Cursed Sasuke:** By being born and being my best friend Sharigan Armatsmu

**Sage Naruto:** Light Shield

_a white glow surrounds Naruto and the attack was reflected back at Sasuke

**Cursed Sasuke: **hmmmmm? cancel

**Sage Naruto: **this it raaaaaahhh Big Ball Rasegan

**Cursed Sasuke:** Dark Chdori

_the attacks meet and both ninja are damage badly_

**Cliffhanger sorry but I'm tired Next Episode: two people surprisingly show up**

**See YA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3 Your Love**_

_**_action or scene_**_

_**(thought)**_

_**:speaking**_

_**-Jutsu-**_

_**=Interruption or speaking in middle of story by me=**_

_**What's sup nine-tails here im goona try to make this my bigest chapter yet and there may or may not be character death in this fanfiction**_

_**DISCAIMER: _choff_ I'm going to have the story character tell the disclaimer Naruto will you?**_

_**Naruto: no**_

_**Me: Hinata will you?**_

_**Hinata: a-ano no**_

_**Me: _groans_ grrrrr Naruto and Hinata will yall?**_

_**Naruto & Hinata: hmm Christian Nine- doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Naruto: some sweaty Japanese dude owns it**_

_**Hinata: _gasp_ N-Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: crap**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Past

Sage Naruto:-Big Ball Rasegan-

Cursed Sasuke:-Dark Chdori-

_The impact from both Justus's badly hurts both ninja_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Present

_Both ninja's landed behind the heads of the First lord and Madara Sasuke on Madara side Naruto on First lord side_

Sasuke & Naruto: _groan_

Naruto:Must get up

_Naruto trying to get up sees that

Sasuke doing the same_

Sasuke:(gah I was knock out of cursed form by the recoil.. crud) _Sasuke falls back down_

Naruto :( out of Sage jutsu and my healing factor is overloaded with injures crap)_Naruto falls_

_both ninja and the missing-nin realize that if they don't get medical attention they will die_

_Naruto storms in where the demon fox is behind the cage with his jutsu all around_

Naruto :( where's that healing power you d### fox)

Nine-tails :( Shut It i"m working hard overtime you will not move for a while #%#%$$%$# No! My power will not save us)

Naruto :( What!)

Nine-tails :( not without help from someone else)

Naruto: thinking back_ [Flashback] Naruto has written two notes one neatly written for Hinata one in a ugly scowl for Sakura Hinata's with a lot of loved feelings and the other... with some sister feeling [End flashback] :Shoot only Sakura and Hina-chan know (Hina-chan? oh kami I am in love with Hinata)

?:Naruto!

?:Sasuke!

_two shadows apart from each other burst from the trees one headed for Naruto one headed for Sasuke when both stopped it was two Hidden Leaf ninja and to their (or Sasuke's) surprise its Sakura and the lovely Hinata there is Sakura on Sasuke side **=me: no surprise there=** and is Hinata on Naruto side both don't notice each other_

Hinata N-Naruto-kun

_Hinata sees Naruto beaten down but trying to get back up and she still loves him even if he doesn't she takes out her Family Secret Ointment and rubs it on his wounds_

Naruto: Hinata why are you here?

Hinata: Because I'm not afraid

Naruto: Please leave

Hinata: No!

Naruto: Leave me alone!

Hinata: Never _Hinata has finished applying the ointment to Naruto wounds_

Naruto: why don't you hate me like others? I-_Hinata slaps Naruto in the face_

Hinata: listen to yourself Naruto I could never ever hate you ever!

Naruto: why?

Hinata: because i will and always love you I will love you until I die

Naruto: why why does everybody but you hate me I'm a monster

Hinata: YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE YOU ARE NARUTO FUTURE HOKAGE!**=Me: Yow she loud=**

Naruto: Hinata I realized this a bit after the pein attack but i should have told you this I love you too I never realized but when we were young Your Love for me kept my going

Hinata: _gasps_

_Naruto tries to sit up wincing ever centimeter of movement and kisses Hinata her eyes went wide and she kissed back just as passionately_

Inner Hinata: FINALLY

**=Me: 1 day later=**

_They break apart_

***Nine-tails: hey kit***

Naruto: yeah?

_Hinata looks at him confused_

Naruto: it's the fox

***Nine-tails: kiss her again just do it***

Naruto: (okayyyy)

_Naruto kiss Hinata again but then the fox intervenes he pulls Naruto to the cage where he imprisoned_

Naruto: huh oy what the big ideal?

***Nine-tails: look beside you***

_Naruto looks and sees Hinata starting to wakening up he's shocked_

Naruto: what's she doing here!

***Nine-tails: I'll tell you when she gets up***

_Hinata gets up and looks at Naruto completely missing the enormous fox_

Hinata: Where are we Naruto

Naruto: uh Hinata meet Nine-tails Nine-tails meet my new girlfriend Hinata

Hinata(girlfriend? well that's true):H-Hi_ Hinata turns to face the fox sees it and she frightened she jumps behind Naruto_

***Nine-tails: Refreshing reaction ok you here for me to say Thank You Hinata-kit your ointment mixed with my chakra to from a superpower form of my Chakra now Naruto can fully control my chakra without my influence***

Naruto: What really sweet

Hinata: your welcome Naruto but to Nine I've got some things to say to you If you never attacked the village Naruto would never have such a miserable life I don't like you

_It got realllly quiet the fox and Naruto stared at Hinata in shock Hinata blushed from the attention of Naruto_

Naruto: (She must really love me to talk like that to the fox)

***Nine-tails: _Laughs_ Wow she a keeper kit hey I have a new name for you Hinata Kitsune_ Hinata pouts because of the name_ anyway Here some bad news kit and Kitsune the kit won't be able to move for 4 hours and from what I see outside the pink head has joined the Uchila and he's also going to be out for 4 hours convenient ...uh-oh pinkie coming over here to kill you kit***

_Naruto and Hinata**=ME: Kitsune=**eyes widened at this_

***Nine-tails: Kitsune protect the kit and in the future watch out for him***

_Back in their bodies Hinata gets up_

Naruto: I Love You

Hinata: I Love You

_Hinata faces Sakura both ready to protect their loves_

END for now

**Author Notes:Dang it sorry it take do long i broke my finger on my typing hand sorry Ok Heres whats happening Sakura and Hinata are going to fight but not in the next ch in CH 5 their are now i NEED YALLS HELP give me Sakura and Hinata Jutsu and techs review and tell me oh and if you are interested in what Naruto said to Hinata and Sakura in those letters i"m probally going to write a short one shot on it please help me with the jutsus and tech Hey IDEA if you do this i will in the fight Ch if you make a good Jutsu and techneue i will put it in the Ch with your name oh and make a short summary a line or two of what the jutsu does t-tt-th-thats all folks**

**Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto out**


	4. Chapter 4 Dsngerous Love

_**Your Love Ch 4 Dark Love**_

_**All right I'm sorry this is short so …. (I got nothing to say)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Naruto so don't rub it in**_

_**: Speaking**_

_**(Thought)**_

_**_Action or Scene_**_

_**=Interruption by Me=**_

_***NINE-TAILS SPEAKING***_

_**-Jutsu name-**_

_**Hey i'm sorry for the late update ok this a diffrent version of Ch 3 from Sasuke Sakura side**_

_**Disclaimer: ok Sakura a deal is a deal here say the Disclaimer and here Sasuke**_

_**_ I open a closet and there's Sasuke tied to a chair_**_

_**Sakura: Thanks.. Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto doesn't own Naruto now Sasuke its payback time for hurting me**_

_**_Sakura goes in shuts and locks the closet_**_

_**all right now to the story_I hear a loud muffed gut wrenching male scream coming from the closet i winces in sympathy_oh and i would to thank Beekeeper101 for his help and advice now to the story**_

]Hinata' Love[

**Past**

?: Naruto!

?: Sasuke!

**_two shadows apart from each other burst from the trees one headed for Naruto one headed for Sasuke when both stoped it was two Hidden Leaf ninja and to their (or Sasuke's) surprise its Sakura and the lovely Hinata there is Sakura on Sasuke side and is Hinata on Naruto side both don't notice each other_**

]Naruto's Love[

**Present**

Sasuke: Sak - u - ra

Sakura: Hi Sasuke _Sakura punches Sasuke_ that's for knocking me out years ago _punches again_ that's for destroying the Leaf village and _She kisses Sasuke Sasuke's shocked_ and that's for loving me =Me: No this NaruHina mainly don't doubt that=

Sasuke: but you hate me _Sakura starts healing Sasuke_

Sakura: no I don't

Sasuke: why?

Sakura: Because I heard everything you and Naruto said _Sasuke face paled_ so how does Naruto being born prevent you from coming back to the village?

Sasuke: well I've always liked you(I hate lying to her)but that idiot always spoiled my chances to proclaim my love for you _Sakura is filled with hatred towards Naruto and wants to kill him for delay her love's proclamation_=Me: hey I'm running on air right now don't judge me=

Sakura: That BAKA! It his fault for denying our love

Sasuke: by the way you confessed love to Naruto why

Sakura: oh um **_Sakura blushes_** well I was trying to get him to stop following you so I could join you wait you tried to kill me

Sasuke: well I knew Kakashi was watching so I made it look like I was going to kill you to draw him out while you were to pretend to kill Karin that girl

Sakura: oh and I was going to kill **her _looks where Naruto was last seen and is** **surprise to see Hinata_** hey Hinata over there helping Naruto

Sasuke: hey i heard that Hinata confessed her love

Sakura: yep oh you still have a lot of Chakra left so-Medical Art: Self Healing Medical Jutsu-now your healing using your Chakra but it don't use up your Chakra oh and it will take 4 hours for you to be healed

Sasuke: Thanks Sakura... wait how did you know that me and Naruto are fighting?

Sakura: well Naruto sent me a... Interesting letter and he said that he was fighting you here

Sasuke: oh Sakura will you kill Naruto and Hinata to be with me?

Sakura: oh #%$%# Yes!

Sasuke: then go and fight for our love I Love You

Sakura: I Love You

_**_they kiss and Sakura turned to face Hinata both to protect their love**_

_**End**_

_**ok now next Ch has the fight between Sak-billbrow**_

_**Sakura:Hey!**_

_**and the lover of Naruto Hinata**_

_**_Hinata blushes madly_**_

_**and if you make a Jutsu or technique describe it mention you on the next Ch**_

_**Until then Review and follow**_

_**The Christian Nine-Tailed Naruto is ouuuutt**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch6 Palm V.S. Fist**

**: Character speaking**

**(Character thought)**

***9-tails or Naruto and somebody else speaking to each other***

**-Jutsu or technique-**

**_Action_**

**aa**_**=Interruption by Me=**_

**#Inner whoever#**

**Christian Nine-Tails Naruto: I'm so so so so so sorry I had this story almost done when I got on my pc to find that this story of all my other chapters get corrupted so now I have to start all over this will be my biggest chapter yet WARNING: shy and bold Hinata and it took even longer because I hairline fractured my left wrist **

**Disclaimer**

**Christian Nine-Tails Naruto: I've got nothing I don't own Naruto I would not be here if I did**

**Past Chapter**

They both kiss their loves and Hinata and Sakura face each other the cat fight of the century

**Present**

**_They face each other_**

Sakura: move Hinata I don't want to fight you you're my friend

Hinata no I will not if you insist to kill Naruto you are not my friend anymore

Sakura: he will never notice you he is a disgrace to our village

Hinata: h-he already noticed me and returned my love

Sakura: (Eh!)

Hinata: and he is NOT A DISGRACE YOU ARE!

**_within Naruto mindscape Naruto and 9 tails watching Hinata and Sakura_**

*Naruto: Wow she must really love me*

*9-tails: oh kit you have freaking NO IDEA!*

*Naruto: what do you mean*

*9-tails: Kit Kitsune loved you since she first saw you that's! why she faints around you*

*Naruto… wow I had no idea*

*9-Tails: There something new*

**_Naruto sends a glare's at the fox and they both continue to watch Hinata and Sakura on a giant movie screen_ **

**_Back to the battle_**

Hinata: Helping a traitor how are you even here

Sakura: He is not a traitor he's probably an undercover ninja! and Naruto wrote a...letter to me

Hinata: me too

**=Double Flashback=**

**=Hinata's flashback=**

**_Hinata had just got home from helping fix up the village because of pain attack she was tired filthy and worried about Naruto as usual because she hasn't seen him since after the attack courtesies of pain she goes to her room gets ready to take a shower_**

Hinata (I hope Naruto-kun is okay)

**_Hinata disrobe steps into the shower …. Sometime later Hinata steps out with her back facing her room she hears a noise ignore it get dressed goes into her room and sees a letter on her bed with her name on it she picks it up opens it_**

Hinata: it's from Naruto-kun **_She reads_**

Naruto: Hinata I'm sorry about this but I thought you should know about this so I am headed to the Valley of the End tonight to battle Sasuke and end this once and for all and do not follow me I will come back please don't follow me I can't stand to see you hurt **_tear stains on the page_** until next time Love-Naruto

Hinata: (sorry Naruto but I can't do that)

**_Some distance away Naruto stands with his nose dripping with blood and a blush on his face_**

Naruto (I s-saw her b-back man almost got discover now how to deliver Sakura's hmm) **_Naruto gets an idea and laugh's evilly_**

**=End of Hinata's Flashback=**

**=Sakura Flashback=**

**_Knock Knock_**

Sakura: Coming (who is it at this time of night)

**_She opens the door to see Sasuke mooning her_**

Sakura: S-Sasssssssuke **_She faints in the Ultimate fan girl scream _**

**_"Sasuke" laughs his butt off drops a letter near Sakura still form "Sasuke" was Naruto henged he unhenges himself still laughing he does not notice Sakura getting off the floor cracking her fists_**

Sakura: Naaaaaaaaruto _**She hits Naruto who is still laughing with a Chakra enhance Fist Naruto poofs into nonexistence**

Sakura: a clone! Grrr! **_she now notices the letter marked Sakura She picks it up and opens it and reads it_**

Naruto: ha ha can't believe you fell for that anyways Sakura I love you like a brother and I'm going to the Valley of the End to battle Sasuke tonight do not follow me Forehead Yours Truly Naruto

Sakura: Naruto... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

_Long distance away Naruto is jumping tree to tree suddenly he gains his clone memories and he fall to the ground laughing like a maniac get back up and keeps going while laughing

**End of Sakura's flash back**

**End Double Flashback**

Sakura: Just move I don't want to kill you

Hinata: Then You going have to kill me to get to Naruto

Sakura: … FINE!

Hinata: -Bakugan!-

**_Sakura charges Hinata with her fist's Hinata avoids Sakura fists and close's all the chakra points along her arm but Sakura grins and force's open the points Hinata hops back some distance to observe Sakura's chakra system_**

Hinata: (Her chakra capacity has increased tremulously she has the same amount as me why? She use to have less than me it's going to be hard to fight a close range attack type medic)

Sakura(what is this chakra is it Sasuke doing**)_she looks back at Him and he smiles and Sakura blushes she looks back and sees Hinata making seals_ **(oh crap I was distracted)

Hinata:-Gentle Fist: Empty PALM!- **_Hinata strikes air but in reality a fast moving wave of energy is speeding toward Sakura's gut and nails her she grunts loses some of her lunch when she hears_**-Empty PALM!** and is slammed through trees**

**_Hinata looks back and walks to her new boyfriend and sits beside him Naruto eyes are wide_**

Naruto: Why didn't' you use that against Pain?

Hinata: w-well I learned it after the attack

Naruto: She's not dead is she?

Hinata: No just need to recover some chakra **_She pops a couple chakra pills in her mouth_**

Naruto: I've got a feeling that she has a _**Dark Chakra and Killing Intent floods the area _**Curse Mark

**Sakura-Cursed Form 1** **_Sakura has jagged edge sakura shaped flowers petals all over her skin and she does not notice her transformation until she checks herself for injurys she is socked and in awe by her appearance she looks back at assume hoping for an answer to how this happened_**

Sasuke**:_catching her look_** yes I did this when we were kissing I put a Painless Curse Seal that i've devloped on your neck basically its a curse seal that does not hurt you and make you act different it has some resemblance to mine but yours instead of coma (is that what its called?) it petal shaped mark and it is as powerful as mine

Naruto & **9-Tails **& Hinata:(oh crap)

**_Sakura looks back at Hinata and smiles evilly at her poor Hinata sits shocked but stand up from her boyfriend and walks back to the battle field and stands firm her expression is nothing but full of determination_**

**_Sakura moves in front of Hinata so fast all Hinata sees is a a blur and a punch hits Hinata hard she flies back hits she a tree and before she can even move she get hit again and the tree breaks Sakura rushes up to her and runs a electric jutsu thorugh her nerves messing them up_**

Hinata:( I can't move)

**_Sakura leaves Hinata and walks towards Naruto knacking her knuckles Sakura picks up Naruto and slams him against a tree_**

Sakura:now for payback

**_Sakura charges her fist with Chakra and forms a drill_**

Sakura:any last thoughts

Naruto:(well i had a good run)

Hinata:(NOOOOOOOO)

***Nine-Tails:Kitsune i need you help***

*Hinata(:Nine-Taills h-how)

***Nine-Tails:I'll explain later here***

**_Sakura about to hit Naruto when- 9-Trigams:Empty Palms-Sakura is push though 8 trees Sakura's looks at what hit her and is shocked to see Hinata standing with a red purple aura (In this story her chakra color is purple)**

**END **

**Author End Notes:Cliffhanger well i'm am so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long my old kindle is what i use to write my stories it broke under wanatry and my parent got me a kindle fire HD for my Birthday... it got stolen well when my kindle broke i managed to pull it out onto a flash drive but the data got corupted and i had to restart my story then i broke my left wrist in a snowboarding acident so argh plus side got my kindle fire back again im so sorry and i would like to thank The beekeper for helping me though this thats all i got for now See YA**


End file.
